Slot machines often use revolving mechanical reels to display and determine results. For example, a mechanical reel slot machine may include approximately three to five mechanical reels, with each mechanical reel having approximately fifteen to twenty symbols for a relatively small number of combinations. In order to increase the number of possible combinations, conventional slot machines typically require additional or larger reels, which increase the size of the machine and potentially increases the floor space occupied by the machine. In addition, the number of components within the machine may increase, which may require additional maintenance and service.